User blog:GreenToxic/Toxic Raps
Why, hello there! Yes, you! I'm talking to you, the person in front of the screen! I want to demonstrate my rapping skills here, leave what you think in the comments. Here I go, I call this 'Toxic Rap Ahem, ''clears throat, '''GreenToxic: Sooooo....... I woke up, jumped out of bed, I felt a little different so I walked to the city instead, Went to a store to get some fruits and or veggies And I got them but I didn't realize that I already had some in my cave so I was feeling kind of EDGY! The cashier was having a pretty rough day. So I decided to change that ''it was ''strange that ''I couldn't help him and ''my range wasn't flat ''but he ins't still had enough '''TO THIS DAY!' ' '''Hey! Hey! Hey! Nobody can count on me! I may be toxic waste but still nobody thinks I'm scary! '''Yea, my soul's so toxic' I pay people money so they give labor back as a profit I work like a machine! My colors Green! I'm an MC like no one has ever seen! I make the emotions, I rap in motion, I can tell the amount of Toxic in an ocean, What's that commotion? You better not be trash talking me cuz' I will leave you like HADOKEN!!! So I leave the store, thinking he acts like a boar. Is he sure he should be messin' with Green Toxic? Cuz' I am comin' back for more! And then I come home with my homies thinkin' I should leave him on the floor. He can go cry to his Mommy tellin' her there be a bully and that that bully tells him to do his chores, That bully's name is GreenToxic! That bully's name is GreenToxic! He can go outside to realese his feminine side with a tutu skirt and start to flirt with those boys and start frolickin'! Oh! Oh! Oh! Somebody can count on me! I may be toxic waste but nobody thinks I'm scary! Yea, my soul's so toxic I pay people money so they give labor back as a profit I work like a machine! My colors Green! I'm an MC like no one has ever seen! I make the emotions, I rap in motion, I can tell the amount of Toxic in an ocean, What's that commotion? You better not be trash talking me cuz' I will leave you like HADOKEN!!! So this punk decides to fight against me?!? It will be easy as this fool plucks his his eyes open with a toothpick just to be able to see! So I beat him up, jus' fo 'sho! This guy fights worse than the videos fail on Flowgo! Then I go back home feelin' pretty good So always remember not to mess with GreenToxic, understood? Ya! Ya! Ya! Everybody can count on me! I may be toxic waste but nobody thinks I'm scary! Yea, my soul's so Toxic!!! I pay people money so they give labor back as a profit! I work like a machine! My colors Green!!! I'm an MC like no one has ever seen! I make the emotions! I rap in motion! I can tell the amount of Toxic in an ocean!!! What's that commotion?!? You better not be trash talking me cuz' I will leave you like HADOKEN! - Yea, my soul's so Toxic. Category:Blog posts